In The Dark
by BlueMail
Summary: Dead Like Me, femslash, George and Betty discover they can still feel something other than nothing in their un-dead afterlife.


She flipped through the next set of photos and studied each face. She hadn't expected Betty to come over, hands full of various shopping bags from stores that sold socks for more than they were worth, full of pictures of people and they're groups. She grabbed for another bag.   
  
"Are these the jumpers?" She asked opening it.  
  
Betty lifted her head form the bag she was shuffling through and a smile played on her lips. "Yes."  
  
George smiled. "And are you in here?"  
  
Betty pushed a lock of her unruly hair behind her ear and got up and sat down next to the smaller girl. "Of course…I jumped." She beamed at the blond girl.   
  
George let out a small laugh. "And tell me…where would I fit?"  
  
The redhead snickered. "I'm not sure I have a toilet seat section…" She tilted her head and they both laughed at her joke.  
  
"You really are beautiful, George."   
  
George stiffened and managed a grin…even though in Betty's presence it was usually hard not to smile. "Thank you…"  
  
Betty smiled at her. "And did George ever have a boyfriend?" She winked at her and poked her on the shoulder.  
  
George shrugged and made a stifled laugh. "No, I mean…guys talked me…I just…I don't know really." They didn't do it for me, I guess. But George didn't finish what she was thinking. She didn't know if she could. To be honest…she hadn't done anything…at all. Her life was just one big nothing…she wasn't unique, different, she was just another teenage girl full of angst, angry at the world…wanting something more. And she was trying…until of course a toilet seat blew her up into little pieces.  
  
"Still alive over there?" Betty asked pushing her shoulder against the blonde. "It's quite alright…they wouldn't of deserved you anyways."  
  
George felt a blush creep up her neck and she turned away from Betty. But the other girl's hand reached up to her cheek and she turned George's face back to her own. She let her thumb caress her for a moment and Betty sighed.   
  
"You're beautiful." George breathed. Her heart beat faster and her she felt her upper lip quiver. Betty pressed her lips to other girls and George sank into her, closing her eyes and forgetting everything. She let her lips rest on the redheads and she breathed her perfume in…her shampoo…the taste of her lips. She savored the soft flesh on hers as her tongue entered another room inside of Betty. Her tongue danced with Betty's for a moment in time and then Betty slightly tugged on the blonde's lower lip and opened her eyes. They smiled at each other…their breathing heavy but still quiet. The older girl stood up and held her hand out. George accepted her hand and got up from the floor, her eyes never leaving those green ones. She wrapped her arms around her neck and attacked Betty's lip again, Betty welcoming the invasion. They backed up and fell onto the bed Betty's hands tangled in George's now loose hair and George's hands running down the side of her dress. They shoved bags and pictures fell to the floor as they inched up the tiny bed. George lifted her head and gasped. Her hair dangled onto Betty's round face as she searched the other women's eyes. A smile appeared on Betty's lips and she brought her fingertip to George's nose and tapped it. George chuckled and felt her body rattle against hers. They lay there, George on top of Betty, Betty stroking George's face and looked at one another. George clumsily reached for the light switch over the bed and turned off the lights and the moon was all they needed to see with as it poured through the open window. George captured Betty's lips once more and let her self melt into her. She forgot it all. She forgot what she never did. She forgot she would never have her old life back…and that her family would never know that she was a grim reaper. She didn't care anymore that she would never be anything, because she was a fly on the wall, she wasn't apart of the world really, at all. She didn't care that she, in 11 years that her sister was alive and before she died, she never acknowledged Reggie's existence, her own flesh and blood. She left her past and her doubts and her unfinished life behind her as Betty's hands played a game upon her clothes and then upon her skin. The only thing she could feel were the kisses on her body and on her lips and the soft hands that carefully but not hesitantly performed magic on her. She soaked into Betty's perfume that probably cost more than anything she ever owned. All she could hear were the moans that escaped her lips every now and then and the ones from Betty's and for once…she felt like her life, afterlife, whatever, had meaning as she opened a door to a brand new world with Betty, between sheets and in the dark. 


End file.
